Hannamenel
Hannamenel is a Noldo, and is one of the elves to remain on Middle-earth during the first two centuries of the Fourth Age in order to help oversee the cleanup after the War of the Ring. History Hannamenel was born in Rivendell on S.A. 3320 to a Noldorian father and a Teleri mother. Before becoming fifty years of age, Hannamenel and his parents traveled to Lindon in order to visit a paternal uncle and live there for a few years. It was during this time that Hannamenel befriended a fellow Noldo named Táranil, who he would be destined to fight alongside several thousand years later. After Hannamenel returned to Rivendell, the War of the Last Alliance would begin several decades later. Hannamenel’s father went to war as a soldier, while his mother remained with him. Inspired by his father, Hannamenel began training himself to become a swordsman as he stayed in Rivendell. When the war finally ended, his father returned, fortunate enough to survive and not be permanently changed for the worse. Even after the war, Hannamenel continued to improve his combat abilities. Although he did not particularly enjoy traveling, his many-centuries of continued existence allowed him to visit several locations outside of Rivendell at some point in his life. During the third millennia of the Third Age, a small host of elves passed Rivendell on its way to help the elves of Mirkwood fight off spiders and orcs. Hannamenel was asked to join the company, as it could use another skilled warrior. Hannamenel agreed to this request, and became acquainted with the Noldorian elf-maiden Gwend-estel, who was a healer. During the elves' path across Caradhras, stray orcs launched an ambush on the company. Although the elves were outnumbered, they were able to survive the initial surprise-attack and fight back, with each elf facing multiple orcs in combat. As the best fighter in the host, Hannamenel was invaluable in taking down as many orcs as possible, even jumping to his allies' aid when they began to falter. Most notably, he saved Gwend-estel's life when she found herself separated from the rest of the elves with no way out. The elves were able to kill all of their attackers, and then proceed to make it safely to Mirkwood. While in Mirkwood, Gwend-estel made an effort to spend more time with Hannamenel in order to know him better. The two of them quickly became friends and eventually fell in love. Before they could marry, Hannamenel joined Thranduil's host in order to help the Elven king claim the treasure in Erebor left over by Smaug. Hannamenel took part in the siege of the Lonely Mountain, while Thranduil and Bard the Bowman attempted to bargain with Thorin, the new King under the Mountain, for a percentage of his wealth. Within a few days, however, thousands of orcs led by Bolg arrived. The commanders all agreed that the orcs were the common enemy, initiating the Battle of Five Armies. Positioned on the southern side of the mountain, Hannamenel and Thranduil's elves were the first to charge. Many elves were killed, although Hannamenel was able to keep going. Regardless, it seemed that the orcs would overrun the elves, dwarves, and men, until the Eagles arrived to turn the tide of the battle. After the Battle of Five Armies, Hannamenel and Gwend-estel returned to Rivendell and were wed. Hannamenel's parents, now happy to see their son married, set sail for Aman. Hannamenel and Gwend-estel lived peacefully in Rivendell until the War of the Ring surfaced. Hannamenel was once again called upon to help defend Mirkwood from the forces of Dol Guldur. Gwend-estel remained in Rivendell in order to tend to any wounded brought back to the elven city. Hannamenel promised his wife that he would return unharmed. Fortunately, Hannamenel survived the War of the Ring and returned to Rivendell, keeping his promise. It was also at Rivendell where Hannamenel reunited with Táranil after hundreds of years. At the start of the Fourth Age, most of the elves left for Aman. Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir, were among the few who stayed behind, at least for the time being. The brothers intended to finish off any orc stragglers in Middle-earth, leading a company of elves, which included both Hannamenel and Táranil, on their mission. Although she could have sailed to Aman, Gwend-estel chose to remain in Rivendell until her husband was finished with his task. Once Elrond's sons believed that they had cleansed Eriador of evil beings, they were ready to join the rest of the elves in Aman. Hannamenel decided that it was finally time for him to journey west as well. Personality Hannamenel is known for being calm and laid-back in most cases and typically does not object to the decisions made by those he is following. Like most Noldorian elves, Hannamenel is very confident in his own abilities in physical combat as well as his skills in the arts. Because of this, when allied with members of other species or even non-Noldorian elves, he does not trust the said companions to complete tasks he would perceive as difficult for them. When not in battle, Hannamenel enjoys singing, and often sings duets with his wife, Gwend-estel, when the two of them are together. Hannamenel also enjoys practicing his swordsmanship skills in order to maintain them. Description and Equipment Hannamenel is most commonly seen wearing gold-colored mail and a khaki cloak, with a sienna-colored tunic beneath. Hannamenel's weapon is an elven sword named Gwaewrist, which means "storm cleaver" in Sindarin. The blade of Gwaewrist, like those of many elven swords, is elegant, curved, and single-edged, but is noticeably more broad. The hilt of the sword is also shorter, designating it to single-hand use. Regardless, Hannamenel can use his free hand to support the back of the blade whenever he blocks attacks or reinforces backhand strikes. When not in use, Gwaewrist is kept in a sheath on Hannamenel's belt. Etymology Hannamenel consists of the Sindarin words hanna ("thank") and menel ("the heavens"), with the entire name meaning "Thank the heavens." Hanamenel is his father-name, which is the name he is mostly known by. The Quenya form of this name is Hantamenel. His mother-name is Miluitirith (from milui = "friendly" and tirith = "guard") in Sindarin and Nildatirno (from nilda = "friendly" and tirno = "guard") in Quenya. His after-name is Faenmagor, which means "radiant swordsman," referring to his gold armor and lightly-colored cloak. Category:Hyper Zergling Category:Noldor Category:Elves